I know
by BeckDotCom
Summary: One shot. Bella made an impression on more than one Cullen.


_For some reason this idea wouldn't leave my head but it's just a one-shot. I hope no one is too perturbed by this pairing haha. And unfortunately, no I don't own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Go buy her books! ^^_

_p.s. To the friend that will probably guess this is meant for her; If you come across this, keep it to yourself. I mean it. Or no more cinema trips!_

__

Hidden in the thicket of the forest, I watched her. I watched her draw her shaking legs up to her shaking chest and rest her head on her knees, her tears still falling. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the despair coming off her. It penetrated the silence and stiffened it. It felt like the air had frozen solid, like ice, holding everything in this moment, every tear and thought and feeling concentrated and unrelenting. She hadn't noticed me yet but I suspected she would assume someone would follow just to keep her safe. It would normally be Edward but he's the reason she's out here. He's the reason she's clutching her legs to her chest so tight it must hurt. Edward and his inability to understand. He demanded she love him again. If she couldn't then she could consider herself dead to him.

That was when her face cracked, when she could no longer keep together that well kept composure. She'd never meant to hurt him, she's never meant to hurt anyone. She still loved him but it wasn't the same. Her love for him had changed and she couldn't explain why. She hoped he would understand. And now she was here.

I wondered if there was someone else, I dreamt there was someone else – me. I was supposed to love her like the others - no more, no less and in no other way - and I had truly tried but that girl had cast a spell on the entire family. She had charmed us all. Edward most of all but I wasn't totally immune. Her blood was enchanting. Her blood was inviting. Her blood lingered more than anyone else's and it was oh so delicious but there was more to it. She was so different – to us and to other humans. Never thinking the same as everyone else, always taking us by surprise, always trying to do right by everyone she loved. And her human flaws were delightful, especially the clumsiness. I couldn't help it when I started to think about her more, it wasn't a conscious decision. It started out innocently enough – I just thought about her. I wanted to keep her safe. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted to _make_ her happy. As the weeks went by the thoughts were more frequent, and more heated. I needed to start concentrating to keep my mind blocked from Edward whenever these thoughts would occur.

Sometimes when I was alone, the thoughts would be so vivid, so real, that I would snap back to reality only to find myself panting, my core aching, my head swimming with thoughts of her. It reminded me of sleeping - I could lie down somewhere quiet, close my eyes and form images in my mind. Images of Bella coming into the bedroom, barely clothed, crawling up the bed and draping her long, warm body across mine, hands running feverishly all over my body, my hands doing the same to her thin frame. She would bring her eyes level with mine, our mouths so close I could feel, taste, smell her breath on me. I could hear her blood pulsing. She would look deep into my eyes for what seemed like forever then suddenly, very suddenly, her mouth crashed into mine. She was moaning softly, her breathing slightly ragged and she begged permission for her tongue to enter my mouth by running it along my bottom lip. I would shiver, tightening my grip on her skinny waist. Slipping her tongue into my mouth, exploring the coolness, she would shift her weight over to one leg and slide the other between mine, her thigh pressed firmly against my core. Rhythmically she started to rub her thigh against me, pushing hard. She draped kisses across my jaw and down my neck, settling in the hollow. She nipped, and sucked, and licked my neck, my nipples, my stomach. No bit of flesh was left spared of her scent. My body would begin to shake, my muscles tightening, euphoria starting to wash over me, my hips bucking. Then I would wake up unsatisfied and soaked between my thighs, thinking of nothing other than the real thing. And here was the real thing, curled up in a ball only metres away from me. It was time.

I stepped out from the trees lightly and walked silently over to the shaking figure. It wasn't until I placed my cool hand on her shoulder that she even noticed I was here.

"Esme." She choked out with a sob.

"I'm here darling, I'm here. Shh. It's alright, come here." I took her hand and pulled her up from the damp grass. She didn't resist. She wrapped her arms around me firmly, her chest pressed hard into my own, her head burying into the crook of my neck as far as it could go. I rubbed a hand over her back slowly, hoping it was comforting and not just cold. I kissed the top of her head smelling a mixture of her shampoo and her own scent. Her fingers were tracing designs onto my back through my thin shirt.

"Bella, I..."

I pulled back slightly and slid a hand under her chin, tilting her face toward mine. Her eyes were brimming with emotions but she looked calmer. She looked calm.

Her eyes flickered and she straightened up. I was confused about the sudden change but I couldn't give it much thought. She brought her lips down heavily onto mine, hands sliding down to my hips and tightening with desperation. She was kissing me more fervently than I had ever imagined she could. Just as I had always imagined, always wanted, she ran her tongue along my bottom lip urging me to open. I complied willingly, dying to feel her explore my mouth for real. I felt that familiar rush of heat to my centre, the familiar aching. I needed more of her before my sanity shattered.

"Bella, I really... I feel..."

She looked up straight into my eyes, with a look intense enough to light my bones on fire.

"I know"


End file.
